what is love
by nanabest
Summary: Grimmjow's a 22 year old bartender, Ulquiorra is a 18 year old high school senior. what happens when theses two meet. a lot of sex, sweat, tear, and oh and sex. rated M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT
1. guess who

summery: grimmjow and ulquiorra reborn in the world of the living,one they while grimmjow is in the sper market he runs into someone ! READ! READ!

rated: M - English - romance/action - chapters - words -

"Oh come on Grimmjow I really don't want to go by myself" Szayel said.I sighed, I had just came from a stressfull day at work. the entire day there had been two fights, one riot, and a girl almost got raped by a bunch of jackass' in all cases Grimmjow had to end them all. Szayel pulled on my arm a little hard to try and get me to move but so far it was an complete failure.

"Fine" I gave in .Szayel was still holding my arm. He nuzzeled his head on my arm,making me shiver. "hey I said fine, let me go now!" I yelled trying to dis tangle our arms.

"Awww Grimmjow is pink"Szayel exclaimed as I finally disconnected szayel from me.

"Now, lets go " I said walking out of the house and on to the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>(Uquiorra's pov)<p>

I painstakengly put his bag down on the floor as i walked into my house.

"Ulqui-Chan" I looked down to look at his baby brother.

"Onni-Chan your home " I looked up at my sister who out from the kitchen.

"hi orihime." I said as I bent down to my little brother's height.

"Hello Wonderweiss " he smilled showing all his teeth.

"Onni-Chan can you run by the market and get us some noodles for the Yakisoba"I looked at orihime .

"sure why not"I walked back to the door and to put on my shoe .I felt a tug on my shirt so I turned my head and looked at Wonderweiss.

"I wanna go too" he said pouting. I honestly I couldnt blame him for wanting to go.I mean he's been cooped up in this house all day.

Wonderweiss was my little brother and he liked to hang out with me a lot, I don't even know why. On the other hand was my sister who was always in high spirit, and love to do everything on her own.

when we were younger we left our abusive parents home and we lived with our older brother Sora who then died of a car accident when Orihime was in middle school. I dont remember none of this but that was orihime told me. she said that Me, Wonderwiess, and Sora was all in that accident which is why i forgot and why wounderwiess is artistic.

"Onni-Chan" he said tugging harder.

"Okay" I said smiling at him while holding Wonderwiess hand as we walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>(Grimmjow pov)<p>

"Hey lets have Okonomiyaki for dinner today,or we can have Gyudon" I gagged a little at the thought of having Gyudon.

"Okonomiyaki "I said quickly Szayel looked at me in a wierd way then said

"Fine, but i'll have you know that I make great Gyudon" I just ignored that comment continuing to walk down the isle. I felt something hit me, but it wasn't strong enough to knock me down but enough to knock the other person down.

"Sorry" I looked down to see a kid, who was rubbing his eyes. I bent down and said.

"Are you okay" the kid looked at me through tear filled eyes.

"Wonderwiess okay" the kid looked at me with his violet eyes then said

"Wonderweiss like your hair" I smiled at the boy.

"Wonderweiss are you okay" I looked to see who the impassive voice belonged to. the person was a man with jet black hair and icy green eyes that seemed to be on going.

"Im sorry is this your kid" I stood up as I said the words.

"Yes" he said. His voice like thornes.

"Oh" he picked up the boy then said

"Thank you" he began to walk away.

"Wait" I ran up to him "hi im Grimmjow Jaggerjack" I said almost out of breath. I heard a yelp then looked down to see his kid on the floor. Did he drop him?I thought. what the hell! I looked at the boy who looked completely shocked and a little scared.

"Im sorry did I scare you." the boy shook his head.

"Onni-Chan" the kid said touching his leg. thats his brother?

"your Grimmjow" the kid said. I looked at him kind of confused.

"Yes" Is this kid serious? what was so great about my name.

"grimmy where are you" I looked up to see Szayel looking like a lost puppy.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack" the kid whispered and with those words the kid fainted.


	2. awake

I woke up to the smell of something that smelt really good and made my mouth water which was unusual. actually I normally avoided eating food that was home maid, then again maybe it has something to do with the fact that Orihime usually be cooking our dinner.I sat up and looked I saw was a dresser with multipul of things on it.

"I still dont understand why we had to bring them here we dont even know their names" Ulquiorra heard the sound of a whinnie voice.

"one i do know their name his little brother told me his ,and two because I feel like it was my fault the kid fainted in the first place" I heard a familiar voice say."plus fuck off why the hell do you care anyways" the familiar voice got mad of agitated out of nowhere, it was like a sudden outburst. I was about to get off the bed when the room door opened. I saw a manganese blue hair and turquoise eyes guy walk-no walked is the wrong word ,he stormed in slaming the door and leaning against the door with his eyes clothes and was taking in deep breathes, obviously trying to calm himself down. I got off the bed, noticing the teal haired man clearly did notice him,I spoke

"im sorry if i am cause a problem in your house hold" the man jump and looked almost scared to death.

"holy shit, you scared the shit load out of me, I didnt even notice you were up" he said cluting his chest.

"im sorry" I said with my normal monotone voice.

"yeah I bet you are" I was about to say something when I remembered what happened before I got here. I saw wonderweiess bumped into some guy. me talking to a tealed haired man, then while I was trying to walk away the man went in front of me and started telling me his name and that was when I fainted.

"Grimmjow" I whispered not expecting anyone to hear.

"Yeah" he said looking straight into my green eyes then he looked away.

"where is my brother"Grimmjow looked at me then touched his forhead then said "probably hanging out with Szayel,who is probably talking the kid to death because I slammed the door in his face"Grimmjow said. I began to walk up to the door to get my brother and go home. as I walked I kind of felt light headed but ignored it. when i began to fall he was moving so fast, when I fell, I was automatically being caught by strong arms.

"woah slow down you have a high fever just rest for a while" the gut said lifting me up. I felt my cheeks burn.

"hey" was all I said and no further protest because it was so obvious he wouldnt stop.

"my sister is waiting for me at home" I said trying to convince him to make me leave early.

"she's waiting for us to come eat to bring the noodles for dinner" I said pushing further.

"she'll understand" he said laying me back on the bed. Grimmjow was about to walk away when I grabbed his wrist,he looked down at me then smiled

"well if you insist" I looked at him, confused written all over my face. Grimmjow bent down and his lips softly brushed onto had soft lips that was kind of sweet.

way to quickly grimmjow separated our lips and walked up to the door closing the light.

" I really didnt think a boy at your age still needed goodnight kisses" and with that he shut the door. I blinked did that just happen. I pulled the sheets up to my nose. I felt my cheeks burn while I laid there replaying the moment in his mind. it was odd but I couldnt stop thinking about it. his lips was soft and sweet and his lips seemed to fit perfectly in between hand touched my lip line as I thought about the kiss.

"yeah i'll give it to him" I heard Grimmjow say as he walked in the room.

"Ulquiorra I brought you some miso soup, szayel said it will help you feel better" I sat up and looked at Grimmjow holding the tray. He walked over to me and set it down on my lap.

"it's hot so..." Grimmjow looked at me as i just stared blinkly at the food. Grimmjow sighed then picked up the fork and picked up some noodles. slowly he began to blow.

"what are you doing"I said looking at him with disbeliefe was he actuallly going to try and feed him.

"ahh" he said opening his mouth.I pouted then took the fork in my it was good and all sorts of flavors exploded in my mouth,except unlike with Orihime miso soup the explosion of flavors was good. After Grimmjow finished feed me,I took the liberty to ask Grimmjow the questions that had been lingering in my mind for a while.

"Grimmjow why did you kiss me"I said looking down at my hands that was fidgeting on the covers. grimmjow looked up surprised like it was the dumbest question ever.

"because your cute duh"I looked at grimmjows Bleu de France eyes.

"but you have a boyfriend" I said looking back down at my hands.

"who told you that lie" I contiued starring at the boxed sheets under my hand.

"that guy szayel" I said lower than before

"szayel said we'er dating, that's it, I gonna kick his ass" Grimmjow got up but I quickly grabbed his hand bringing him to a hault.

"no he didnt I just kind of guessed" Grimmjow sat back down.

"oh" he sighed then said "dont worry about it too much kid" grimmjow pulled ulquiorra on to his lap which was sudden but gental,me being who I was,was lost for about a mini second before recovering.

"what are you doing" I said quickly out of instinct.

"Love is a strange thing. It is a flower, so delicate

that a touch will broke it

& so strong that nothing will stop its growth.

think how often we miss love in a life time by a wrong gesture..

by an unspoken word.. by not keeping silent at the right time..

we lose it by interference of other people,

by a lack of money and communication,

by a quarrel over something stupid and yet..

we cannot live without it.. "Grimmjow answered

"lizel"they both said at the same time shock that the other knew the name.

"you didnt answer my question"I said trying to end the akwardness.

"I like you" he said suddenly. feeling flushed I reacted in the best way I could.

"to bad, I dont like men" I got off of his lap."Im going home" I said with my monotonousness monotone voice. I slid my jacket on,opened the door and befor leaving I said.

"goodbye Grimmjow Jaggerjack"

A/N sorry I didn't give an author note last time. it was my first time publishing and I didn't know what to do. im also sorry for taking so long to publish,I had writers block. sorry for the sucky story. i'm also sorry it's so short I had writers block like I said and couldn't come up with anything.


	3. unexpected visitor

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed my last two helped me do better on this you very much and i look forward to your guidence for the rest of my story.

chapter 3:the unexpected visit

(grimmjow pov)

I sat down feeling shot down by the kid.I sat there and watched as the kid (Ulquiorra Shiffer)walked strait out of my room.I had to admit the kid had guts,lots of it. I closed my mouth and stood up. still in a daze by how he acted, I walked slowly out of the room. I saw the boy fixing a jacket on his brother just inches away from the door.

"wait" I heard the annoyingly familiar voice of Szayel say. I watched as Szayel walked onto the scene."Here" he handed the little boy (Wonderweiss) a lollipop and Ulquiorra an envelop. I watched as the Ulquiorra almost opened it until Szayel put his hand on Ulquiorra's hand, waving his finger around like he was saying Ulquiorra was being a bad boy.

"No,no,no, not yet wait till you get home to open it" watching Ulquiorra look at the envelop as if it were poison then back at Szayel.

"What is it" Szayel smiled.

"You'll see when you get home" the boy nodded then took his brother hand who was saying his thanks for the lollipop. And then the two boys disapeared. I walked up to Szayel who looked kind of sad that they left,I said

"whats wrong" Szayel looked at me with tearful eyes and said,

"I really liked that kid" I rolled my eyes then went onto my next question.

"What was in that envelop" Szayel smiled creepily then said,

"You'll find out soon enough"then he danced his way to his room.

I frowned then walked back to my room when I stopped,was it really okay for me to let those kids leave by them self's.I put my hand in my hair getting it , fuck, god. I grabbed my jacket then ran out my room.

"Grimmjow where your going" I ignored Szayel and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>(Ulquiorra pov)<p>

Me and Wonderwiess walked down the street that was dark and there was no one there, Wonderwiess clenched my hand tightly.

"Onii-chan," he said "I'm scared,it's so dark ." I stopped walking and looked at wonderweiss.I gave him a reassuring smiled then said.

"Everything is going to be okay,onii will protect you" Wonderwiess nodded but his grip on Ulquiorra's hand got tighter. I began to walk until I felt like some was watching me,no its was more like I could sense their presents,my entire body was being engulfed by something, it was strong and every instinct in my body was telling me to run.I swallowed the lump that seemed to have got stuck on my throat.I felt like I was suffocating in the presents.

"Onii-chan are you okay" I looked down at Wonderweiss trying to hide all the fear that was in my body.

"I'm fine" I picked up Wonderweiss and started to walk faster. Wonderwiess was cuddling close to me when something appeared in my view. I immediately stopped and stared at the black smoke shadow that loomed over us.

"Ulquiorra" it hissed my name. unable to move I stared at it.

"Onii-chan" Wonderweiss tryed to look at what I was looking at but I stopped him."I-i-it's o-okay Wonderwiess" I said ,my voice raspy and all my fear being portrayed in that sentence.

"What the fuck" when that voice boomed in, I felt myself able to move. I turned around and saw Grimmjow.

"Onii-chan ,it's scary,onii-chan what is that,I'm scared" I had completely forgot that I was trying to make sure Wonderweiss did not see it. I put him down and looked at Grimmjow.

"Could you see that thing"I said. He nodded,he was about to walk up to us but then out of no where as if he was possessed or something Grimmjow began to glow. My eye widen 'what the hell was that'. A blue light surrounded Grimmjow and he began to float. Eye close as all this happen, And when he opened it he seemed so powerful,I stared in wonder.

"So you've awaken Grimmjow,to bad you cant think means you cant stop me" the thing hissed causing me to turning my attention to him then back at Grimmjow. I looked at his eyes, they did seemed lifeless. I looked back at the shadow thing and when I did some of its darkness collide with my body. Just in time i let go of Wonderwiess. I flew back hitting a light pole.

"Onii-chan" I heard Wonderweiss scream.

"Stay back" I said trying to get up but finding it impossible.

"Fuck off" I heard Grimmjow say. I felt my body being lift up.I looked up to see Grimmjow carrying me. The dead eyes I saw gone, instead replaced with rage.

" Your awake but it happen so fas-,wait don't tell me that boy made you wake up you've got to be kidding me your-" Grimmjow didn't let the thing was already attacking, and in one swift movement the shadow turned into wind and disappeared with the last few words of

"in love with him."


	4. the truth

A/N Thanks for all my reviews guys,Keep on reviewing.

chapter 4:the truth

(grimmjow pov)

I walked out of the house. it was kind of chilly, and the air held a kind of eerie feeling to it. I started walking down the street then stopped when I didn't know where to go any more.

"Onii-chan" the voice was faint and was probably mostly my imagination ,but it sounded like the kids little brother. I started walking over to where I heard the voice. It was like I was being pulled, actually it felt like something was forcing me to go there against my will. 'What if he's already at home', I thought. I mean it's not like I know where he lives. I continued to walk until I turned the corner and saw Ulquiorra holding his baby brother in his arms. I was about to call his name til I saw a black smoke thing. I froze, 'what the fuck is that thing'.

"What the fuck" I said looking at the shadowy thing. ulquiorra turned around and as if his brother didn't see the thing before he started going on about it being scary, and I didnt blame him, that shit was so scary, I almost pissed in my fucking pants just looking at it and that was wierd cause it was a shadow. I was about to say something else to Ulquiorra but then I saw his eyes . They marked fear,and sadness. I felt my entire body being torn apart at his eye. I tried to look down but even his body marked fear. I didn't want him to look like that. I would literally do any thing to have him not look like that .'Dont look like that ' my mind yelled. I felt my body begin to burn. It was burning like hell. I felt like I might die. I was screaming but ulquiorra just stared at me as if nothing was wrong. the pain became to great and I fell out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>I awoke surrounded by was black and cold. Icy feeling you get when you stick your hand in nine feet of snow. "Fucking weak bastard" I heard,I turned around to see who was daring to talk to me like that."Your pathetic" I started getting even more agitated. "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that" I said giving him a threatening tone."I think im Grimmjow fucking Jaggerjack," and when the person finished speaked he revealed himself. I almost choked staring at the being that stood before me."You got a problem" the man spoke again, I continued to stare at him as if he was a fucking illusion.I peered at the man with a white jacket that was showing his chest,a black sash that still showed almost close to his memeber,a white hakama,black tabi, and white zoori,the man had cerluean blue eyes,and teal hair,he had a blue tatto under his eyes that made him look kind of cat like,he also had this thing on his left ckeek that looked like the inside of a cats mouth,all sharp and pointy ,teeth?. "me" I thought back on what the other me said."how the fuck am i weak" the other grimmjow narrowed his eyes then said."Your going to let a lower class hollow get the best of you,Grimmjow im not giving you a fucking pep talk,got that." He said more like he was trying to convince himself more than me. "Your goal is to be the best ,the most powerful less,your an espada of the highest ranks,you are the best, your king." I looked at Grimmjow like he was fucking he just call me a dress sword,that is what 'esapada' means in Spanish right. "i'll show you if you dont beleive me." when he finished said that a flash came and then a circular screen that screen showed stuff of me fighting, a bunch of people in white and black wearing stange mask's that were obviously broken. A oranged haired dude that I was fighting, alot actually."stop" I said, the thing stopped."who is she" the other me seemed to get angry ."really that's fucking halibel,and dont even think about it" then the mini movie contiued. I sawa girl who healed me,thats when I notice that I had a missing was pretty forgeting her ,the person next to her is just fucking ."Stop" I said,causing the other me to rolled his eyes."What now" I walked up to the person next to the girl was a man with pale skin. So pale you could mistaken him for a wall, green eyes that seemed to peirce right through you. Line that seemed to mix with the pale a wierd broken mask on his head too."Ulquiorra" I said, the other me looked at me then sighed."because your so weak look at what is happening ." the sceans changed and it showed a frighten Ulquiorra standing next to the the view it seemed to look like I was looking from looked at me then back at the shadow. then he flew back hitting a pole."Ulquiorra" Ulquiorra remained on the floor." Ulqiorra cant get hurt" I said looking at the blue eyed man."I used to care for him too you know,i'll help you" he said ." I will protect Ulquiorra ,I will be your sword ,and protect the man you care about ,but you better admitt your feeling for him,got it cause you never know when you might die." he he lifted up his hand."go"<p>

I blinked and look down to see Ulquiorra still on the floor from getting thrown at the pole. My anger boiled but I kept it at bay."onii-chan" I heard Wonderweiss yell.

"Stay back" he screamed at his brother. In an instant I lifted Ulquiora up and Wonderweiss."Fuck off" I said then pulled out my sword and killed it. I finally touched the ground with my foot. I stood there then finally remembering was carrying Ulquiorra I let him go. Impassive,tch,that annoying prick had that Impassive expression on his face as if he wasn't just scared as fuck."Grimmjow" I froze when I heard him speak my name. Chills went up my back and my heart rate increased.I pulled Ulquiorra and forced our lips to meet. Ulquiorra lips were soft and sweet. I softly bit his lips,begging for entrance. Ulquiorra began to part his lips until we heard his little brother pushed me off and turned his face. but not quick enough, i was able to see the pink that color his cheeks. I smiled."thats no fair"Wonderweiss said. I looked at him wondering what he met by thats not fair,but I figured out when he ran up to ulquiorra and kissed him on the lips."I want to kiss ulqui-nii too" I turned my face then looked at Ulquiorra who was now holding his brother."Okay later" he said "didn't you come to walk me home" I felt my cheeks burn with emberassment."oh yeah right sure" I said.

Me, Ulquiorra and Wonderweiss all walked together untill we reached an apartment building. We walked up the stairs and went next to a door.

"Well good bye " said Ulquiorra,Wonderweiss by now opened the house door and ran in closing the door.

"Bye" I said then pulled ulquiorra into a kiss. Ulquiorra stiffened then he slowly relaxed to the kiss. His hand rested on my chest.I bit his lips asking for enterance once again. Ulquiorra opened his mouth and I dove in,exploring every bit of his mouth, from his gum to the back of his laced his hand around my neck pulling his body arms wrapped around his hips. We heard a gasp but ignored it for two seconds until we heard.

"Ulquiorra" Ulquiorra pushed himself off of me.

"Orihime-chan" I looked at the girl, she was the one in my memories.

"Ulquiorra why are you with Grimmjow "she said looking a little scared.

"You know him" Orihime gulped seeming like she said something she wasnt suppose to turned then looked at me.

"You know my sister"I shook my .

"Sister" I said almost chocked.

"Yeah sister" she pulled ulquiorra into the house then slammed the house door. I sighed then I stuck both my hands into my pocket. I started walking away. 'Wow you did a better job then me plus I think ulquiorra likes you too' my second half said.

"You think so" I smiled feeling a little victorious.'Dont get too excited yet. his sister might get him not to like you. that bitch' I frowned maybe not.

A/N the whole grimmjow getting his memories back was like a total shock to me. i did't think of that happening til whole glowy thing was a surprise to. i started this story on Saturday forgot then had to do it all to day. sorry guys.i try to give myself a dead line so that you wont wait long for the next chapter. anyways what do you think will happen to grimmjow and ulquiorra relationship,and will orihime be the one to ruin it.

read the next chapter to find out


	5. CLIMAX

A/N thanks for reveiwing.

chapter 5:

(Ulquiorra pov)

I walked up to my apartment door expecting Grimmjow to just walk away.

"Well goodbye" I spoke, I looked down to see Wonderweiss already in the house. I turned around to leave too.

"Bye" Grimmjow said grabing my wrist and pulling me into a kiss. I stiffened out of shock but slowly it started to feel right and he began to gently bite on my lips begging for enterance and I granted him it.

The moment my mouth opened Grimmjow tongue bursted in. Touching every corner of my mouth ,causing me to feel all sorts of pleasure. After awhile his tongue finally touched mine and our tongues intertwined together. I wrapped my arms around Grimmjow's neck causing him to pull me closer. I wish I could stay this way forever. It was like this was what I was met for.

"Ulquiorra" I heard Orihime voice and immediatly pushed off of Grimmjow ignoring the small whimper I did.

"Ulquiorra, why are you with Grimmjow" Orihime asked,while blushing I looked at Orihime confused.

"You know grimmjow? " I said ,Orihime put her hand on her lips as if she said something inappropriate.I looked at Grimmjow.

"You know my sister? " Grimmjow answered my question instantly.

"No," he pause "sister." I frowned staring at Grimmjow who looked like an complete idiot right now.

"Yes sister" I answered looking back at Orihime who quickly pulled me into the house slamming the door in Grimmjow's face.

"Ulquiorra, why are you hanging out with Grimmjow, you shouldn't hang out with him" she said."look im not trying to tell you what to do,i'm just looking after you. He's bad, he's rebel, he's unreliable, a liar, plus if people find out about you guys it might stop you from going to college, and do not forget how old he is" I looked at Orihime who had been rambling this entire time.

"Orihime" I said gaining my stoic voice and facial expression. "I do not have any intentions of dating Grimmjow Jaggerjack" I lied. "For one Grimmjow is a man and I am a man no relationship can start with that. I think love and romance is pointless and only get in the way of things" orihime gasp as if I said something wierd.

"you know me better than anyone, woman" I said then went into my room. I took off my jacket then tossed it to the side. I slowly moved torward the silky blue sheet on my bed. I touched the fabric, making circles around it. 'What am I doing' I thought. I should be focousing on school and yet im thinking about him. I lifted up my hand and touched my forehead, it was burning hot which was abnormal for me. I bit my bottom lip and sighed. than slowly crawled onto my bed pulling my covers on me as I did so.I pulled the comforters up to my nose.I took a deep breath letting the scent clear my minde for me. 'It's not like Im ever going to see him again anyways.' I sighed then looked at the clock. 10:30 pm, I closed my eyes then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I walked out of my school building holding my book to my face. It had been exactly three day since I last saw Grimmjow.<p>

"Hey Ulquiorra, wait for us" I turned around and looked at Stark, Halibel, Mizuiro, and Keigo. I stared and waited for them to catch up to me.

"Want to go to karaoke" Keigo said. I frowned. 'not really' I thought.

"sure" I closed the book I had been holding and held it at my side. we all continued to walked together , Keigo was talking to halibel about she had to be more lively cause it was hard being to only lively one out of the five. I walked in silence wondering when Keigo was going to stop then i started thing about that night again.

'I could still feel it' I thought as I walked. It was three days ago but I still feel his tongue in my mouth. I felt my body get hot thinking about it. I put my hand on my chest and my heart rate increased causeing me to take deeper breathes. My cheeks burned and my body slowly fell to the floor.

"ahh Ulquiorra are you okay" I heard Keigo say but I ignored him. My lips parted practically reliving the moment. I got even hotter, my grip on my chested tighten. I wanted him now. I felt my eyes slowly close as I got even even more hot.

And the the voices of my friends was alot further away now. "Hey kid you okay" I flung my eyes open, 'I know that voice' I thought. I felt warm hands on my shoulder. I looked up to see the man I've been longing for the past three days. I fell on him.

"Hey, hey, hey" I heard him say. "Are you okay" I clung to him, letting his warmth engulf me. "Grimmjow" I whispered I felt Grimmjow stiffen at the sound of his name. pushed me away to see who I was. I looked up at him pleading to be touched, he gasp

"Ulquiorra" He said obviously shocked to see me. I fell back onto his chest. you would think that him being here would make my feel better,well nope, it only got worst. his warmth engulfed me, and smutherd me. I grabed on his shirt.

"Grimmjow" I said again."Okay" He whispered then lifted me up.

"Hey do you guys minde if i steal your friend."I didnt hear an answer but I was sure they nodded cause Grimmjow started to walk away.

"Is It okay if I bring you to my place" he said , I pulled on his shirt more ."Yes" I answered.

We walked in silence and very, very,slowly my body began to calm down. Grimmjow stopped and opened his house door with one hand, making me notice that I was either really light or he was really strong. my heart was still beating fast, my body was still hot and my cheeks were still burning but over all I was feeling a little better. Grimmjow walked then opened another door which was probably his. then walked up to his bed then slowly bent down and let me go, but I still held on to him.

"Ulquiorra are you okay, you know you could let go now" I didnt let go holding on even tighter.

"Grimmjow im hot" I said "It's so hot" I heard grimmjow make some kind of sound then his hands took my hands off of him making me lay flat on the bed. I saw Grimmjow smiling as if I said something entertaing.

"Oh really"he said. Grimmjow sat down on the bed next to me. he bent down pushing my hair out of my face, then slowly leaned down to kissed me and slowly unbutton my school shirt all the way down.

"what are you doing" I said putting my hand on his chest.

"Ulquiorra I can make you feel better" he whispered in my ear. his voice sent chills down my back causing me to turned my just turned my face back (that was turned away from him) and kissed me. I moved my face again as our lips collide.

" I made a promise,I told Orihime I wouldnt love you " I yelled pushing him. Grimmjow looked at me shocked then backed up.

"Ulquiorra" he said he took my hand then kissed it. I looked at him. He had his eyes close and he was gently kissing my fingers one by one. 'would it ever be so bad to love him' I thought for a second before I shook the thought away.'Im ulquiorra shiffer I dont love, I dont have such foolish emotions'. I pulled my hand away and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Don't touch me like that" My shirt fell from my shoulders. I felt a soft kiss on my hand wrapped around my stomach. slowly sliding down to my memeber began to stroke it.

"Grimmjow" he continued to kiss me while he whispered.

"I love you too" and with those words I melted into the kisses that sent chills down my spine. I shivered under his touch as he layed me down on the kissed me down my body untill he reached my member,and he slowly took me in. I moaned and wiggled a little under his touch.

"Grimmjow" I moaned as I came in his mouth. I looked down and saw him swallow my cum. "I want you" He whispered. I closed my kissed my lip then put two fingers in me causing me gasp in he to began to move in and out in a fluid motion. I grabed the sheet trying to stop myself from gasping.

"Grimm...jow" I moaned. the pain slowly faded away and it started to feel good. I started moaning and groaning. Grimmjow pulled his two fringgers out then lifted me up so I sat up on him with both my legs on either side of body then slowly he inserted something bigger. I wanted to scream but I held back biting my lips. Grimmjow pulled out then went back in. my nails started to digg into his skin.

"Grimmjow" I moaned. Grimmjow continued to come in and out making me moan in pleasure. I didnt hold back when the pleasure came and im glad I didn't.10 minutes after I screamed at my climax Grimmjow fell on top of me.

"Grimmjow" I said."Hmm" I hesitated before I spoke."thank you" I whisperd than fell asleep.


	6. careful

chapter 6

(Orihime pov)

"Orihime"I looked up at Ichigo.

"W-what did you just say" I stuttered was he really saying this.

"Look Ichigo it's not like they'll get their memory back just by meeting "I said trying to convince Ichigo that what he was saying is crazy.

"Ulquiorra does not love Grimmjow...a-and if Grimmjow becomes a problem we'll deal with it...b-but Ulquiorra is not going to remember, I'm sure he doesn't love Grimmjow, so he wont get his memory back" Ichigo closed his eye and sighed

"Orihime I understand you care about Ulquiorra, but there's way too much proof saying other wise. Like, you know the day you said you caught Ulquiorra and Grimmjow kissing" he stopped.

"yes" I urged wondering what the hell ichigo was getting at.

"Grimmjow and Wonderweiss showed signs of awakening and at that same time there was a hollow in karakura town, that just mysteriously disappeared out of nowhere" my eyes widened in shock.

"And you think that has something to do with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra" I sat down and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"W-what time?" I asked causing Ichigo's eyes to furrow, then he looked at Uryu.

"9:15PM, the hollow was a mile from your home" I looked at Uryu who had been in the corner of the room the entire time.

"What time did you say they came home?" I closed my eyes and took three deep breaths.

"Ichigo it doesnt matter Wonderweiss and Ulquiorra wont get their memories back. Okay?"I got up and walked out of the room we were in and then out of the would wonderweiss show signs ofwakening? Dont tell wonderweiss loves Grimmjow ,but Grimmjow loves Ulquiorra, and poor Ulquiorra just caught up in all of it. God this is horrible! I really hope the others dont find out!

(Ulquiorra's pov)

Ring,ring,ring.

I opened my eyes to the sound of a phone ringing. I pulled my hand out from under satin blue sheets, taking my phone from the counter. I flipped my phone open and stared at it through lazy eyes. 'keigo's calling me' i thought clicking the receive button.

"Hello" I said in my normaly untoned voice. I heard a loud sigh then an extra happy voice went on the line.

"Ulquiorra where have you been. Iv'e been calling you for a while now. Why aren't you at school now." he practically screamed throught the phone.I took the phone off my ear and looked at the time. 9:20am, I sighed cursing myself for not waking up. I started to get up.

"Ummm yeah im-" I was pulled down and pulled closer to something causing me to gasp and drop my phone on the bed. I turned my head and saw a patch of blue hair sticking out from under the sheets.

"Grimmjow" I said staring at his patch of hair until he moved then got up.

"Hmmm hey beautiful" I tryed to get his arm off of me but failed completely.

"move your arm I have to go to school" I spoke but he just put his head back down and pulled me closer.

"dont go" He slurred from his tiredness."missing one day of school wont kill you." he said making his grip tighter.

"Grimmjow " I growled a little getting agitated at his stubornesss. Grimmjow let me go and said " get ready for school" I got up and started picking up my clothe's from the floor. grimmjow moan causing me to turn my head to see him sitting and staring at my ass.

"Mmm Ulquiorra did you know you have a nice ass" he spoke seductivly. Eyeing my butt as I stared at him.

"No. I've never in my life had anyone tell me I have a nice ass thank you very much"I replied completly stoic.I gathered all my stuff and wallked into the bathroom to change.

(Grimmjow pov)

'Wow' I thought as ulquiorra walked into the bathroom. The kid really is something.

"Hello" I heard a voice on the bed causing me to practically jumpimg out of my skin. I lifted up the pillow to see a phone that obviously wasn't mine. On the caller I.D it said 'Keigo'. I picked up the phone and said.

"Hello" I heard a sigh of annoyance then a loud very obnoxiousness voice spoke.

"Uh man you didnt answer me. By the way, who was that guy you were with. Talking about you having a nice asss...(gasp)... is that your-hey guys I think Ulquiorra has a boyfriend. On the phone I heard some guy say he has a nice ass." the kid Babbled .

"Umm excuse me but im not Ulquiorra" I Notified causing the kid to gasp.

"oh im sorry i didnt know"the boy whispered. I sighed getting off of my bed.

"so are you ulquiorra's boyfriend?"he asked.I stared at the mirror before answering.

"May I ask who's asking" I said smugly as I pushed a blue piece of blue hair out of my face.

"uh...uh...I-Im keigo ulquiorra's friend."I sighed and sat down on my bed again. I heard the shower start.

"Well then yes I am ulquiorra's boyfriend" I said grinning. I heard the guy gasp then a loud noise.

"Oh okay can you tell Ulquiorra to call me later" he yelled way to eagerly.

"Okay" I said while nodding. I took the phone off of my ear and hung up. I sat there for god knows how long till I got up and went into the bathroom.

Ulquiorra stood under the shower completely naked. I stared in awe for a moment until Ulquiorra looked at me.

"Is there a problem" he said I shook my head 'no' before starting to brush my walked out of the shower,wrapping a towel around his waist.

"here" I said pulling out a tooth brush from a new pack. Ulquiorra stared at me fore several minuets before turning his face and looking away from me.

"hey dont worry it's new, I didnt use it." Ulquiorra shook his head causing his jet black hair to get more messy.

"No grimmjow it's not that. it's just." Ulquiorra face turned red as he took three very deep breaths.

"It-it's j-just" he looked like he was ignoring my eyes.

"I have a " Ulquiorra took off his towel and showed me his boner that he had got.I held back a laugh cause I new how insensitive it would be to laugh.

" if you wanted me to do something about that you should have just told me" I whispered. Ulquiorra's eyes widen at the shock of what I had just said.

"what-" I cut ulquiorra off by kissing him on his lips. I wrapped my arms around ulquiorra's slim waist liking the flavors of his kiss. I began to get heated so by instinct I began to kiss ulquiorra down his neck.

"w-wait"he said causing me to stop "I have... to go to school" he said almost out of breath.I felt a smile creep up on my face.

"your already late for it wont matter if your more late would it ?" i said my grin getting bigger as time passed.

"plus in sure you dont want everyone to see your little buddy in class?" Ulquiorra let out a sigh of defeat then whispered.

"fine"I continued kissing Ulquiorra on the neck. Ravishing every inch of his neck and slowly began to make my way to his chest. I began to suck and lick on his nipple and didnt stop until I heard ulquiorra begin to moan and groan. I continued to move my lips down to ulquiorra's abdominal, leaving a line of saliva where I licked. I pulled off Ulquiorra's towel and let it fall on the floor. I took in the entire view of ulquiorra's member,smiling in pleasure.I heard a small gasp from ulquiorra when i touched his little buddy.

(ulquiorra pov)

I walked out of Grimmjow's apartment building with grimmjow trailing behind me,(or so i thought).

"ulquiorra" Grimmjow said in a loud voice that prctically scared my half to death. I turned around and stared at the bluenette.

"I'll drive you to school" he said waving his keys then pointed at a black sports car.

"okay " I said walking over to his car, but stopped when I saw a blue number six on his car side . now that I think about it grimmjow has the same number on his back!

(grimmjow pov)

"You like the numbe six." Ulquiorra said when we eventually went in the car and started to drive.

"why'd you ask" he turned his face and looked at the rear view mirror.

"it's just" I frowned.'dont tell me he's doing that whole 'it's just' shit again.'i thought.

"i saw you with a six on you back and you have six on your car" he finished. I continued to stare strait at the road.

"umm sure" I answered my hand tightened on the wheel. I actually hated the 's not like the damn number ever do me any good. ever since I was little that stupid number had been driving me crazy. Like when I was six, I almost got hit by a black sport car.(and what do you know it had a number six on. when I was sixteen I fell off of a roller coaster that was suppose to be really safe. I survived with just broken lucky me and the good luck is just around the corner im turning twenty-six in four years.

My frowned deepened as I continued to only reason I have this number as a tatoo is to say I grown pass thinking this number was a curse.

"here"Ulquiorra's passive voice cause me to jolt from my thoughts. I looked at the school then at ulquiorra's pale white,beautiful face.I slowed my driving eventually stopping at the entrance of th school. Ulquiorra took off his set belt and began to open his car door.I touched his hand causing him to abrutly stop and turn to look at me.

At that moment ,when his face turned to meet mine, I smashed my lips on to his. I bit his lips gently causing a small gasp from the smaller male. My tongue slid into Ulquiorra's mouth earning me a moan. My hand slid up and touched ulquiorra's cheek as our kiss deepend. I pulled away to breath leaning my forehead on his.

"Have a nice day ulquiorra"I pulled away putting my hand on the steering wheel and staring straite a head at the road.

"uh...hey...guys" I turned my head and looked at the bruenette who seemed to be a little uncomfortable. I smiled when i saw ulquiorra get a s eriouse look on his face which was so cute.

"Keigo what are you doing here" Ulquiorra's voice was like ice,piecing right through your soul but it was also sweet like honey and soft like silk.

"Well it was launch so I decided to wait for you" I stopped looking at the two and continued to stare at the road.

"ummm G-grimmjow" again I turned my head to look at Ulquiorra.

"Thank you for driving me to school.I really do apreciate your help" he said looking down at his fidgeting hand. I started laughing which caused Ulquiorra to look up at me. I lifted up my hand and place it on his head, ruffling ulquiorra's hair.

"anytime kiddo " I said smiling."Anytime." ulquiorra got out of my car and left with his friend and I began to drive away ,smiling.

(keigo pov)

'weird Grimmjow had Ulquiorra all flustered'. I thought as me and ulquiorra walked for some reason things felt different. It seemed like now ulquiorra's mood was lighter then usual.

"so that's your boyfriend,right?" I said tryig to start up an conversation.

"Boyfriend?" he repeated in a qestion like voice which was low and held alot more emotion then usual. I sighed pushing my brown hair out of my eyes.

"forget it" I continued to walk in silence with ulquiorra when I finally realised what my unease was had felt as though ulquiorra was going to be in trouble.

'strange?' I thought to myself


	7. What the hell was i thinking?

Chapter 7: what the hell was I thinking?

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach characters. I only one oc's

A/N: hey if you guys want to see Rangiku's outfit looks on:

/clubwear/party-clubwear/8618-Seductive+Baby

Enjoy the story guys. ^^

((Ulquiorra's POV))

To say I was frustrated was beyond an understatement. The entire time I was at school Keigo and Mizuiro kept on giving me weird looks every time I looked at them. And then there was the fact that I had just pathetically slept with Grimmjow, Which I will say was amazing but completely beside the point. that could have ruined any chances I have of going to college. Just imagine if the teachers found out that I was engaging in sexual activities with a twenty-two year old man. I shook my head as I began to frown. I really shouldn't be thinking about this. I have spent almost my entire high school life trying to get into a good college. Not to mention I have to prepare for my class graduation speech, since I'm Valedictorian. And all I'm doing over here thinking about it Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra, would you please answer the question for us?" Ms. Yadomaru asked as cheerful as ever. I shook my head no causing her to frown at me.

"I'm sorry Ms. Yadomaru but I don't know the answer," right after I said the entire room was engulfed with gasps of shock. I heard kids whisper about me not knowing the answer. It felt as though I was being humiliated for not knowing so I stop and stared at my book.

'_In exercise 1-4, expand the binomial using a calculator to find the binomial coefficients.' _I read as my teacher tried to calm down the class. I looked at problem one and quickly wrote down the problem. ( a + b )4 ?

"Ulquiorra if you can't answer-"

"a4 + 4a3b + 6a2b2 + 4ab3 + b4" I said knowing that I was right. I looked around the class as everyone shut their mouths. then turned my head looking back at Ms. Yadomaru who gave me a smile and resumed on with the lesson.

When the final bell rung for school's end I was beyond happy that I didn't have to stay there. I couldn't stand one more hour in school with Keigo and Mizuiro giving me those weird looks. I quickly walked out of my schools door trying to get out of here as soon as possible. I didn't know what Keigo and Mizuiro's problem was but I knew they would bring it up now and I really did not want to deal with whatever crazy thing they conjured up in their mind.

"Ulquiorra!" I heard harribel yell from the school and I turned around to see her standing there looking at me. Harribel made her way towards me and then stopped a few feet away.

"Ulquiorra," she repeated except quieter. "What is this craziness I'm hearing from Keigo, talking about you dating a guy?" she said putting her hands on her hips. I kept my stoic expression and tried to keep my eyebrow from twitching from irritation.

"It's not craziness it's true," Keigo said coming up beside her. I frowned. "Ulquiorra, that guy who dropped you off to school," He exclaimed. "And don't even think about saying you don't like him cause I know that's a got damn lie. I saw the way he kissed you" harribel mouth dropped open when Keigo said 'kissed'. And on impulse I blushed as the thoughts of Grimmjow kissing me flooded in my mind. I tried to keep my stoic expression in place but Mizuiro chose that exact moment to speak.

"Hey Ulquiorra is blushing." He said normally as he texted on his phone. I glared at him but he didn't notice because his face was stuck on his cell phone screen.

"Is this true Ulquiorra?" I heard stark ask from behind me, and I turned around suddenly feeling claustrophobic from all the people crowding up around me and I gave Keigo the dirtiest meanest glare, ever. Causing Keigo to gulped and stand behind harribel again.

"Ulquiorra?" Stark urged, waiting for my response. I sighed realizing I should say something before they continue to think something was actually going on.

"No, I'm not dating Grimmjow." I said looking at them all. Stark stared at me for a while before he yawned and shrugged. Harribel looked at Keigo, and Keigo was glaring at me.

"He told me you two were dating and he kissed you in the car" Keigo protested crossing his arm. I narrowed my eyes and glared at Keigo.

"We're not, Grimmjow is just…" I trailed off as I began to think about it. I mean yeah we did have sex and he drove me school and left. What did that make us? I shifted my weight from one foot the other as I thought about it. After what felt like forever of thinking it finally clicked in my head. I was a one night stand. "Shit" I whispered putting my hand on my forehead and closing my eyes. What did I think was going on? "Shit" I said again except louder. I crouched down and rested my head on my arms as I started to feel so stupid. How could I sleep with a guy like that? I mean it doesn't take a genius to figure out he was not the type of guy you wanted to date. He was so obviously a douche bag. He probably has one night stands every day. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up at stark was looking down at me with a worried expression. I looked around and notice that all my friends had that expression.

"Hey Ulquiorra you okay?" he asked looking at me dead in the eyes. I nodded and slowly stood up shaking my head.

"I'm fine." I stated again more to myself then to them. "Just let me go home" I said walking away and going toward where my house was.

The others had wanted to say something but decided they would talk about it another time. They didn't understand why Ulquiorra had that sudden change of attitude nor did they understand why Ulquiorra had even cursed. It was so wired to hear a curse word come out of his mouth. So the four friends decided to leave it alone and talk to Ulquiorra about it later.

Two days later.

The fact that it has been two days and Grimmjow had not even tried to make contact had confirmed Ulquiorra's thoughts on it being just a one night stand. Yes he did think it was a bad thing if they were together and yes Ulquiorra had been planning to talk about it with Grimmjow to make sure whatever it was they were doing did not continue. But now knowing that it wouldn't continue and that everything was just to get into Ulquiorra's pants made him beyond pissed. He felt stupid for even wasting his time with Grimmjow. Granted it was him who… Damn it, this is all my fault.

Ulquiorra stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen where he opened the fridge but ended up closing it. He didn't have an appetite for food at all.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" I heard Orihime yell from my room. Orihime walked out of my room holding an envelope in her hand. "What's this" she asked handing me the enveloped. I shrugged the opened it. My mouth slightly dropped as I looked at it. What I was looking at was money, and not any type of money hundreds of dollar bills. Where in the- I stopped as I remembered that pink haired guy had given me this envelope. 'Was that guy crazy' I thought as I looked at Orihime who had curiosity written all over her face.

"Well? What is it" she asked getting impatient. I put the envelope in my pocket and looked at her as she started pouting. She was about to say something when I spoke answering her question.

"It's nothing Orihime" I started to walk towards the door so that I could leave when Orihime grabbed my arm.

"I don't want you to go to him" she said looking down at her fingers that were wrapped around my arm. "You don't understand it's not safe" I looked at my sister curious as to what she was talking about.

"Orihime" I said about to voice my question when she looked up at me and pulled her hand back as if she was just burned. Orihime smiled at me and quickly said "I mean you don't know the guy that well" she gave a small laugh and quickly walked away before I could talk to her. 'What was that about' I thought shaking my head. 'Why would Grimmjow not be safe? He sure felt safe when he held me in his strong warm arms. He felt safe when he left butterfly kiss after butterfly kiss on my neck. Grimmjow felt safe when he entered me- 'I stopped, shaking my head. If I keep doing this-

"Hey Ulquiorra by the way, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Toshiro and Byakuya will all be coming over tonight, so you can't leave. Okay?" Orihime said peeping out her head out of her room. I gave a small nod and slowly began to make my way away from the door. Even though I did not want to see those guys, Orihime had that sound in her voice that met I didn't have a choice in the matter.

Ulquiorra really did not like those guys who Orihime was going to let come over. Well, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were not that bad. Rangiku wasn't too bad either but she always started asking me personal questions about my sex life which was always ignored with a glare. Toshiro and Byakuya on the other hand always made me feel like they didn't like me, not that I care, and that they would dance on my grave if I died. I walk over to my couch and sat down as I waited for Orihime to finish get ready and the guess to arrive.

"Ulquiorra," I heard Orihime call from the bathroom. "Could you get Wonderweiss ready for the guess? For some reason he just won't take a shower today" a small smile graced my features as I thought about the fact that she was probably pouting. A sigh left my lips as I stood over to walk towards Wonderweiss bedroom. As I entered the room I found Wonderweiss playing with some old G.I. Joe action figures that Orihime said was mine when I was little.

"Hey Wonderweiss, you have to go take a shower and get ready for the guess that will be coming over today" Wonderweiss pouted as let out an annoyed whimper.

"I don' wan' too" he said putting his finger in his mouth and continued playing with his action figures. Normally I wouldn't mind and just give him five more minutes to play. But, today I wasn't in the mood for the wasting of time and the coddling I normally gave Wonderweiss when I wanted him to do something. I put both my hand on my waist as I looked at him blowing out the air from my nose aggravatingly.

"Wonderweiss don't make me tell you again. Get. Up. And. Go. Take. A. shower." I said as coldly as I ever spoke to Wonderweiss, ever. The little guy looked up at me and the most terrified expression went on his face as he scrambled to get up and ran into the bathroom to go take a shower. Why did I do that? I thought myself as his terrified facial expression repeated in my mind. 'I shouldn't have gotten that mad at him like that he's only a kid'. I started to walk out of the room so that I could go apologize to Wonderweiss and tell him that he had done nothing wrong when I heard someone knock on the house door.

((GRIMMJOW'S POV))

Ring, ring, ring.

"What," I answered my phone, half way pissed off because I was taking a nap. I heard a pissed off sigh and groaned when I realize what deep shit I was in.

"Is that how you answer your boss~" I heard my boss, Rangiku, say. I sat up from my bed and looked around the room to notice it was pitch black. Then, I looked at my clock. 6:15pm

"What the hell do you want," I said as I stood up from my bed and turned on the light. Even though I could see very well in the dark for some reason I just wasn't in the mood to be in the darkness.

"Hmm," I snickered as I imagined Rangiku pouting at my response. I walked over to the mirror and started to fix my bed hair. "Well I was wondering if you come with me to a friend's house." Rangiku said seductively. "And by wondering I mean you have to come. That's an order from your boss" I frowned as I heard the demanding tone in her voice. I really hated it when people told me what to do. But of course Rangiku knows me too well so before I curse the shit out of her she added. "And if you don't come you'll get fired"

"I don't give a damn-"

"And lose that nice apartment you got because you can't pay the bills." I heard the victorious tone in her voice. she knew I wouldn't say anything about that.

"Fine, I'll be ready by seven." I said hanging up the phone. I looked around my room before deciding to take a shower first. I walked into my bathroom and began to take off my black tank top and black boxers. After finishing that I walked into the shower and began to shower.

The water was warm and woke up my still sleepy muscles. As the water poured down the middle of my back I began to soup myself and shampoo my hair.

After my shower I walked out and wrapped a towel around my waist as I used a smaller one to dry off my hair.

THUMP!

I stopped as I looked at the bathroom door. 'What the fuck was that'?' I thought as I made my way out of my bathroom and out of my room.

"Yo Szayel what the hell are you doing?" I said as I looked at the pinkette who had the couch flipped over and the house a mess. Szayel looked at me frowning. He looked pissed off and his hair was messy, which was unusual on its own.

"Well remember the money I was supposed to give to Rodney?" Szayel said looking away. At that moment I felt like beating the shit out of Szayel.

"What the hell about it?" Szayel shifted his foot and he sat down on the now upside down couch.

"Well let's just say I think I misplaced the money" Szayel looked down as I glared at him. There was nothing I could, so much I could do, but nothing I could say to make me feel better about what Szayel just told me. Now on the other hand what I could do, well that list went on and on, all ending in Szayel's death or permanent hospitalization. I shook my head holding every muscle in my body to not beat the shit out of Szayel.

"Hurry the fuck up and find it or I'll fuck you up!" I growled before walking into my room and slamming the door. To say I was pissed was beyond an understatement. I went into my closet and pulled out a green button down dress shirt with some black slacks. I roughly put them on remembering to leave a few buttons, unbutton. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. Damn, I thought. Even though I'm pissed off I still look as fuck. I grinned at the mirror feeling a little better over the fact that Szayel lost the money for Rodney.

Knock, knock, knock.

I walked out of my room door when I heard the knocking on my house door and walked over to it. On my way there I saw Szayel sitting in the corner with his face in his hands. Feeling slightly guilty I walked over and ran my hands throw his pink hair as I bent down. Szayel lifted up his head to show puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. I gave Szayel a small smile before giving him a hug which he gladly took in.

"Hey Szayel, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to get so mad at ya, okay?" I said giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Szayel nodded and I wiped the tears on his face just as another round of knocks interrupted our 'moment'.

"Yeah I'm coming!" I yelled giving Szayel another kiss on the cheek before standing up and walking towards the door. "Szayel don't forget to eat something okay." I said before answering the door.

Now In all my life I have never, not even once wanted to fuck Rangiku that is until now. The babe had on the sexiest black leather dress ever, period. It was this faux leather dress that had a tight ass fit, with a zip down the front of the entire dress. Baby had me wondering how the hell my dick never fucked her yet. Shit, baby's tits were so big in that dress I was wondering how the fuck it even fit. Not to mention the curves in all the right fucking places. Why the hell have I not fucked her yet? Shit, it's not like I'm not fine enough to do it. Babe had my dick ready to fuck and I just knew that she'd be one hell of a rider.

"Grimmjow?" Rangiku said moving her hip and smiling seductively. "You've been staring for a long time so I got worried" she said knowing damn well why I was staring. I smiled at her before, I stepped out of my house closing the door. Rangiku didn't move so I ended up being right in her space. I looked up and down at her before smirking.

"I'm good. But oh damn you looking sexy" I said as I put my arms around her shoulder. Rangiku paid no mind to gesture, as she began to walk out of my apartment building. "So we going in my car" I asked as we reached our two cars. Rangiku smiled and began to walk to the other side of my car.

"Your car of course" I smiled and opened my car door to let her in and sat down in the car.

…

The car ride was short and had me wondering why we even drove. I walked out of my car at the same time as Rangiku. The neighborhood seemed familiar but, shit I couldn't figure out why. Rangiku then stood next to me where I wrapped my arms around her waist and we walked into the apartment complex. As I walked the place started to feel more and more familiar but damn I couldn't put my finger on it. After walking up a few flight of stairs we walked into a hallway that had that had two doors on the right and three doors on the left.

Rangiku led the way to the last door where we knocked on and slowly waited for answer. We heard a female's voice yell 'coming'. My grip on Rangiku's waist tightened as I pulled her closer to me.

The house door opened. First I saw jet black hair then, I saw fair pale skin and the most exotic green eyes ever. The long lashed that surrounded the green eyes were thick and beautiful as they blinked at me and Rangiku before looking down at my hand on her waist. Rangiku jumped out of my hold and grabbed the boy into a death squeezing hug between her boobs.

"ulqui-kun!" Rangiku squealed as she eventually let the boy go and smiled at him. "how have you been-" Rangiku was cut off when Ulquiorra spoke.

"Grimmjow" he said but all I could do was stare. I didn't know why but I got the feeling Ulquiorra was hell of pissed at me. To not feel as awkward as I did now, I lifted up my hand and ran my finger through Ulquiorra's hair as I smiled at him.

"Hey kid" I said but got in response a glare. I looked away and thought for a while before I pulled into my arms in a tight embrace. Ulquiorra smelt good. He smelled like vanilla, so sweet and tasty. I felt Ulquiorra put his hand on my chest and lightly push me but I didn't move. I hugged him like that for a while before his sister came and I let him go. What I saw was not what I wanted to see, a glare.

"Ulquiorra-kun why is Grimmjow here" I heard her say. By now I was starting to get really sick and tired of her hating me when we barely said two sentences to each other. But gratefully Rangiku stepped in and said something before I said something I'd regret.

"I invited Grimmjow. He's my date" she said smiling and taking my hand in hers. I saw Ulquiorra's temporary hurt expression before it disappeared to a cold stone expression. Ulquiorra walked into the house and didn't say a word to me. He didn't even glace at me and that made me worried. Rangiku and Ulquiorra's sisters exchanged words but I wasn't paying attention I was to busy thinking about the fact that I totally just screwed the kid over. I fuck him, don't talk to him for two days, and then arrive at his door step with a date. Shit I had my reasons but it still looked bad as fuck. And of course from the kids point of view he wouldn't know that until I told him.

I not really sure why I even care but why the hell does that matter. I was never one to think logically. If I felt something did not feel right then I'd try to change it, and this definitely did not feel right. I felt Rangiku lead me into the house but I paid her no mind as I thought about how to approach the situation. And damn it I was going to' fix whatever the hell I did, shit.

A/N: hey guys thanks for reading this whole chapter. I know it's been long but I have been really busy and really lazy. Anyways after the time I have spent away I hope my writing has gotten better. Anyways, so Ulquiorra is falling for Grimmjow but of course he doesn't realize and so is Grimmjow. Who's Rodney and why is Szayel and him giving him money, and why is it a bad thing that it's lost. What will Ulquiorra do with the money he found? Will he spend it or will he return it before something bad happens? What are the soul reapers doing by inviting Grimmjow to the gathering? And why did Orihime say it was danger to be with Grimmjow? All things you guys will find out in chapter eight. Stay tune with what is love,

Btw if you guys have any requests or thoughts or thing you guys want to discuss about this story or upcoming stories I will create either and instagram or kik depending on which one you guys prefer, put it in the review. Please review. See you next time. I love you guys bye.


	8. they know me?

CHAPTER 8:

(Grimmjow's POV)

Yes it was weird walking into Ulquiorra's house when I knew he was pissed the fuck off at me. Yes it was weird that Rangiku was hanging on me as if we were dating. And yes it was weird that Ulquiorra's sister kept on giving me wired nervous looks when she thought I wasn't looking. Where I was getting with this? Well let's just say that when I walked into the room of people I wasn't particularly in my comfort zone.

"Hey everybody" Rangiku chimed pulling me to the couch and forcing me to sit down with her. Everyone else there stopped looking at me and at Rangiku and immediately as if they forgot I was there started gawking at her, probably because of that hot ass outfit she had on. I looked around the nice house wondering where the hell Ulquiorra was since he was not here. I looked at his sister about to ask her where he went when some orange haired kid spoke to me.

"So you're Grimmjow." He stated instead of asked.

"Yeah I am" I replied anyways as I stood up from my seat. "Umm do you have a bathroom?" I asked Ulquiorra's sister and she nodded and pointed to a hallway. Rangiku looked at me and I gave her a smile as I made my way to the hallway. I had actually needed to piss but I was hoping I would run into Ulquiorra on my way there. I turned the corner and start to walk through the hallway.

"Grimmjow," I heard a stoic voice. A voice that was icy, cold, and went straight to my penis. I turned around and looked at the pale faced stoic expression of Ulquiorra. His green eyes stared right into mine, fearless. In the two days we hadn't spoken it seemed as though he changed a lot. Although I wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or a good thing.

"Ulquiorra," I said back walking towards the kid. Ulquiorra turned around and walked into the room that he had just come out from. I looked around before I followed in the room. The room was plain. There was a bed, two nightstands on either side of the bed, a desk at the foot of the bed and a plain white wall. His room was boring, which didn't surprise me at all. I looked at Ulquiorra as he sat on his bed and looked at me with his big green eyes. I wanted to fuck him. But, of course that would be stupid of me to even try something like that. No matter how sexy Ulquiorra looks I wasn't going to let it crowd my better judgment.

"Your staring," I blinked and answered stupidly with a 'huh?' before I cleared my throat and spoke.

"How you've been kid?" I asked walking closer to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra stood up and touched my face with his hand. His hand was warm and subconsciously I leaned my head in it more.

"How I've been?" he repeated before the same hand that so recently was on my cheek was now gone and returning painfully. Instantly my hand touched my cheek in shock that Ulquiorra actually just slapped me. "That is how I've been" he stated before he walked out of the room. I wasn't sure how to react or if should stop him so I decided to weigh out my options and let him leave. After a good few minutes of my shock I final collected myself and walked into the living room where all of Rangiku's friends, and Ulquiorra and his sister, were all laughing amongst each other.

"Oh Grimmjow your back," Rangiku said pulling me down on the couch. "You left so quickly I didn't get a chance to introduce you to everyone. That is Byakuya" she said pointing to a pale black hired guy with light grey eyes. "That's Toshiro" she said pointing to probably some fourteen year old rebel kid with dyed white hair. "That's Rukia and Renji" she pointed toward a girl with short black hair and a guy with red hair that was in a high ponytail. "And, that's Ichigo" she said now pointing towards an orange haired boy with mocha brown eyes. I nodded at them and turned and looked at Ulquiorra who was talking to his sister.

"So Grimmjow," I heard the orange haired one say and I turned and looked at him. "I heard you and Ulquiorra are in a relationship" he said bluntly and heard Ulquiorra choking in the background. I let out a laugh and smiled.

"Depends on what type of relationship you mean" I looked at Ulquiorra and received a daring stare. 'So the kid doesn't want me to tell.' I debated about whether or not I wanted to lie. Well if I don't he won't exactly forgive me, now will he.

"I mean the kind of relationship that would get Ulquiorra in a lot of trouble when applying for college or get him kicked out of school" my eyebrow raised and I felt a smile tugging my upper lip. My lips twitched a visible sign that I was amused. I knew that this would confuse this guy, Ichigo. And it did. I saw ichigo's eyebrow furrow and a look of confusion flash through his eyes.

"Me and Ulquiorra having sex," I stated bluntly. "Shit man, I ain't gay" and with that I erupted into laughter. I laughed so hard that I doubled over and had to wipe tears from my eyes. Though I was laughing I was exactly amused, not at all. In the corner of my eyes I looked at Rangiku who had the exact shocked expression as the orange haired guy. Like they were so sure something was going on between me and Ulquiorra. Then I looked at his sister and she had that look, a look that said she knew something and she felt bad about it.

"b-but you kissed him?" Ulquiorra's sister said looking down at her hands which were fished to her skirt.

"I'm French that crap is natural where I come from," I answered when my fake laughter died down. It was until I said that I realized the uneasy feeling I had. All they're eyes flashed with realization. 'They knew I was lying.' At this point it seemed like they were seeing right through me, like they knew exactly who I am. When I said my heart stopped. The words seemed so true. I stood up from my seat and began to head to the exit.

"Grimmjow?" I heard Rangiku yell as I walked away.

"I'm tired plus I have something to do at home." I continued to walk as I heard footsteps walking behind me. I felt the sleeve of my black dress shirt tugged and I immediately pulled away pushing the person who touched me to the ground.

"Grim…jow," I heard the whisper from the person and I stopped and turned around. What I saw was enough to have me waking back and bending down. What I saw was Ulquiorra sitting on his butt painfully.

"I'm sorry ulqui-"

"Just forget it, it-it doesn't matter" he said before he stood up and walked away so quickly. I wanted to follow but the stares of everyone else in the room stopped me. So I turned around and left that damn apartment.

A/N: Yeah so Grimmjow is just messing up a lot. But, he's starting to be onto Ichigo and the other shinigami's. Ulquiorra is really emotional which is a whatever. But the shinigami's invited Grimmjow for a reason, are they trying to make them hate each other or just break it off. Lol ^^


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9:

((grimmjow pov))

after i had arrived home, i went straight to szayels room. when i entered i saw a lump in the covers. under it, i'm guessing, was my pink haired friend. i walked up to the bed and sat down closest to the body.

"sazyel," i said as i tried to remove the sheets from his head. "you didn't find it?" i heard a sob and a sniffle as the body under the sheets began to shake. i closed my eyes before i laid down besides szayel, pulling him into my arms.

"chill, szayel. i understand mistakes happen." i whispered trying to calm him down. szayel head slowly peaked out from his covers and he looked at me with his leaking gold eyes. tears stained his flawless face and his eyes were now red.

"grimmjow, he'll kill us" szayel said softly, his voice showing obvious strain. i wiped his wet hair away from his face and looked him in the eyes.

"i'll kill him first."

((Ulquiorra's POV))

when i had saw grimmjow i was shocked. i had not expected to see grimmjow at my home but i took the opportunity to give the trash a piece of my mind. i walked into my bedroom and acted as though i was not angry. i even went as far as laying my hand gently on his cheek as though i actually was not pissed as hell. then i layed a nice solid slap on his face, much like the ones I've seen in movies. after i had smacked grimmjow across the face, i had walked out and continued on as though i had not even realized grimmjow's existence. i went and took a seat next to orihime and began to talk about average things like school and my day before rangiku told about how she could practically see me as a mature adult in a few years. everyone laughed at that, imputing how they could imagine a mature ulquiorra.

after a few minuets grimmjow returned with a scowl on his face and that was when things got bad. i'm not sure if it was the questions ichigo asked or if it was my reaction to the situation that made it so bad, but before i knew it grimmjow was up and gone and when i tried to stop him he shoved me away as if i was nothing. i didn't need more than then that, and i didn't want more than that.

the push that grimmjow did reminded me that i didn't want to be involved with that man. i never want to be near that man again. it wasn't until now that i finally understood what orihime met when she said that grimmjow was dangerous.

as i lie in my bed awake, i thought about everything that i had done this past few week. meeting grimmjow, sleeping with him, and him leaving. it all happened so fast. though considering the fact that i was being used what more should i have expected. i closed my eyes and turned over to my side with my hand on my cheek as i took deep shallow breaths.

i didn't want to love him anymore. it's to much and it was pointless. especially when you considered the fact that love was just a feeling created by the mind to get humans to reproduce. actually now that i thought about it. was there something wrong with me? if i remember correctly feelings like love, lust and like were all created by the mind to get men and women to reproduce. but if i was in love with grimmjow did that mean that my mind had a problem? after all grimmjow was not a female.

i shook my head from the thoughts before i opened my eyes and looked out the window. i wasn't sure what to do anymore. my life revolved around romance but right now all i could think about was grimmjow, to my annoyance. i shook my head again and closed my eyes to try and get some sleep.

~next day~

when i woke the sun seemed unusually bright, unlike most days. the brightness made me want to stay in bed and sleep all day. but that was out of the question. i had important things to do, like go to school and make something of myself. torpidly i pulled myself out of bed and walked out of my room in to my bathroom. one look in the mirror screamed ' i look like hell.'expected, considering i have been wake up lately as though i had been crying throughout the night, not that i understand considering i don't dream. i know that it is grimmjow's fault. after all, everything wrong with myself lately is grimmjow's fault.

i turned around from my reflection and turned the shower knob to the highest temperature. the water felt as though it was burning my flesh. i liked the pain. i closed my eyes and imaged i was somewhere else, like a volcano. lava was pouring down on though to my displeasure my mind knocked logic in my mind and i remembered that was impossible. i'd die. after souping and rinsing myself i walked out of the shower and brushed my teeth.

so i slept with grimmjow after only knowing him for two days. does that make me a slut. well it might. i mean i did give up my virginity like it was nothing. i guess i just never realized because i always avoided contact with people. i walked out of my bathroom and looked around my house. it was empty. no orihime, no wonderweiss. i walked into the kitchen and made toast and orange juice.

thinking back on it the way me and grimmjow met was kind of weird-.

knock, knock, knock.

i put my toast down and walked over to the door. as i opened the door it reveal a teal haired man with oceanic blue eyes. i stared at him at grimmjow.

"ulquiorra, can we talk?" i crossed my arms and looked to the side. what did he think this was a game. play with the dumb 18 year old kid.

"i have to go to school. i don't have time for you grimmjow." grimmjow seemed to ot really be effected by my comment.

" yeah i know i'm sorry for coming so late but- come on ulqui let me talk to you." grimmjow said.

"don't call me that." i frowned and glared at him. "don't ever call me that again." grimmjow sighed and ran his hand through her hair.

"okay...okay i won't." he promised as he took a step closer me. i moved back. "can i please come in?" i looked at grimmjow again before i moved to the side and let him walk in.

" look kid-"

"don't call me that." grimmjow sighed again.

"sorry ... ulquiorra i'm sorry." i rolled my eyes. was he kidding me. i looked at him straight in the eyes then looked away. i couldn't look at him. how was it possible to like someone in such a short amount of time let alone love. "come on... please at least look at me." i couldn't, i wouldn't. " look i know i fucked up. not calling,no texting coming to see you. and then what happened yesterday- look i know your really mad at me right know but please just let me tell you what happened. the truth. i promise." i looked at him and felt myself wavering. i uncrossed my arms and went and sat down on my couch grimmjow followed.

"explain." i saw a small wave of relief.

"i wasn't calling because szayel had gotten in some trouble with this guy and we kind of had to work it out. it was pretty serious. when i can to your house i only went because rangiku, my boss,-"

"your boss?" i asked subconsciously.

"yeah she's the manager of the club i work at." grimmjow said with a small smile. i frowned. "she said she needed me to come with her to friends place. it wasn't a date or anything and i didn't mean to push you i thought it was someone else." i stared at him as he spoke.

"why are you here grimmjow?" grimmjow leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"do you remember what i told you when we first met." i couldn't i just stared at him.

""Love is a strange thing. It is a flower, so delicate

that a touch will broke it

& so strong that nothing will stop its growth.

think how often we miss love in a life time by a wrong gesture..

by an unspoken word.. by not keeping silent at the right time..

we lose it by interference of other people,

by a lack of money and communication,

by a quarrel over something stupid and yet..

we cannot live without it.. "Grimmjow answered his own question. "i'm so stupid. i didn't even realize how much of a dumb ass i was being. leaving you, getting you mad, hurting you" his smile faded and he turned his head and looked at me. "i love you ulquiorra." grimmjow moved closer to me and laid a small kiss on my lip. "i cant forget you" he kissed me again accept for longer." your all i think about. i love you' he kissed me again. this time a deeper kiss. he felt so familiar. i was so angry. why the hell cant i stay angry at him. i gripped grimmjows arm as it wrapped around my neck pulling me closer to his larger body. i'm falling for his trick again. i was falling for him again. i wanted to cry , why was i so weak. he felt so familiar.

grimmjow laid me down on my couch and laid soft kisses on my neck. my eyes closed, i ran my finger through his hair, pulling on it gently. his teeth brushed my neck making me shiver. i was falling, melting in his kisses. grimmjow's hand slid into my shirt. my eyes widen.i knew what this met. i put my arm over my eyes as grimmjow kissed up my stomach . "ulquiorra let me make love to you." i knew it of course though it still hurt. slut.

"i-is that all i am to you?" grimmjow stopped. "this is all i am to you." i turned over on my side and covered my face. i felt a hand on my arm that picked me up and sat me down on his lap. his big hand cupped my face and he made me look into his blue eyes. he stared into my eyes and i stared into his.

" your so beautiful. i never told you but you have such beautiful green eyes." i looked away from his intense gaze. "ulquiorra, it feels right. you and I. we feel right." grimmjow kissed my forehead. "yeah we moved a little fast but that's fine cause from the day i met you felt like i knew you before." i closed my eyes and leaned my head on his forehead. grimmjow smiled and let out a small chuckle. "the first time we met you seemed like you had seen a ghost when you looked at me. like we had met before. remember when had said my name funny." he kissed me. "i think, you and i, we're something special." i opened my eyes and looked at grimmjow. i wasn't sure what to say but i felt the rightness of what grimmjow said to me.

"w-what do you want to do about that?" i spoke finally, my voice sounding unpracticed. grimmjow smiled.

"be my baby, ulqui." i looked at him for a while.

"you wanna date?" i asked confused slightly.

"yes."

"yes."

grimmjow let a small smile pass through his features before laid a soft kiss on my lips. "let me make love to you, ulquiorra." i looked off to the side. i was an idiot but grimmjows big hand turned my face to look at him smiling. " and then we could goon a date tonight or tomorrow night. you wanna do that?" i looked at grimmjow awhile before i nodded. grimmjow's smiles widen as he stood lifting me up with him. he began to walk to my room before he opened the door and walked in. after doing that grimmjow laid me down on my bed and sat besides me.

"happy birthday." grimmjow said with his back turned away from me. i blinked confused. what the hell was he talking about? i sat up on my bed and looked at grimmjow.

"what are you talking about?" i asked, my voice finally returning to its normal stoic tone.

"when we first met wonderwiess told me and szayel that your birthday was coming up. december 1." grimmjow turned and looked at me while i began to think. i wasn't until then that i remembered it was my birthday. how could i have forgotten. it is true that i never gave much importance to my birthday but i also never forgot it. grimmjow turned his head and looked at me.

"you forgot?" i nodded and he smiled again. "how fucking cute." i frowned but grimmjow ignored my displeasure of being called cute and pulled me into a kiss. a deep rough kiss that made my mind go blank for a moment. grimmjow's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me against him as he began to gently bite my lips begging for entrance before i opened my mouth. grimmjows tongue dug into my mouth and our tongued began a battle for dominance. i felt my body get hot and my member began to harden. grimmjow released my lip and pulled me on top of his lap as he ravished my neck in licks, bites, and kisses. i felt my heart beat race in growing ecstasy. i wrapped my arms around grimmjows neck puling him closer.

holding him, kissing him, loving him. i tried to hold back but my heart exploded with years of hidden feelings for this man i just recently met. he was breaking my barriers down and reaching places i never even knew existed. my back against my bed as he entered me i felt my world shatter and all i saw and felt was grimmjow. not for a moment did i feel the things i had felt the days he was gone; pathetic, lonely , and stupid, i only felt...complete.

and only complete in his arms.

_Because of the heart, I lust for everything about you._

A/N: that chapter took a long time to wright. anyways next chapter coming soon. yes! thank god its summer.


End file.
